Of Music and Fairies
by MsSlicingClaws
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia has just been accepted into the Fairy Tail Symphonic Orchestra AND Fairy Tail Academy. She is looking forward to her time there and meeting rumored instrumentalist. What could possibly go wrong with attending a rowdy school and it's orchestra? Multiple Pairings - Pairing List in Chapter 2
1. Letters

Dear Lucy Heartphilia,

You have been cordially invited to join the Fairy Tail Symphonic Orchestra,  
provided your enrollment at Fairy Tail Academy.

Your skills as a flutist have piqued the interest of our principal and conductor,  
Markarov Dreyar.

We would appreciate your enrollment in the orchestra. We will meet as a group before school starts.  
Directions have been enclosed.

-President of the Orchestra

Mirajane Strauss

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

A yell, more like a screech came from a closed door. The sounds of paper rustling was heard, along with someone banging their knee on a desk. You may wonder what that sounds like, it is along the lines of, "AAHH My knee! My F*ckin' KNEE!"

'Dear mom,

I was just accepted into the Fairy Tail Orchestra today! All I have to do is go to school at the Academy! I got that acceptance letter in the mail yesterday. I bet this is going to be an awesome school year mom. I wish you were here. I'll write again one my first day with the orchestra. I'm so excited.

Love,  
Your Little Lucy'

* * *

**(A/N: So, what do you think! I really want some good reviews! So, I have a bit of a problem...What are the other characters going to play?! I think, I think Levy will be a violinist along with Erza. Gajeel a double bass. Juvia a viola. But I have no clue for the others. By the way, symphonic orchestra is a mix of band and orchestra, so pick until your hearts content. You can PM me or review with your ideas!)**


	2. Meetings

**A/N: FINALLY! So you are probably wondering where I've been. Well, college started. And I had major writer's block half-way through. So...yeah. Also, about the pairings. I am going to definately include NaLu. Gruvia. GaLe. Miraxus. Maybe, ElfGreen. **

**Also, there are OC's in here. I accept them if they help out with story development or other stuff.**

**So if the ending sucks, its because I ran out of ideas and I went brain dead...**

**BTW! I made a tumblr. I'm also Msslicingclaws on there so itll be:**

** .com**

**Give me ideas and stuff guys! I love fanart too!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not me, because if I did...ohohohhn! O/O**

* * *

The morning has arrived. It is the first day of the Symphony Orchestra.

"Princess...Princess you must wake up now. You have to be at practice soon." A pink-haired maid said softly to a pile of sheets.

"Virgoooooo, five more minutes." said the sheets.

"But in five more minutes, you'll already be late."

"Whhhaaaattt!" the sheets yelled, as they elevated they revealed a blonde hair teenager. "Why didnt you wake me up sooner!"

"Sorry Princess, will you punish me now?"

"NOOO!" yelled the teen.

"I will leave you to get ready then."

The girl didn't hear the maid over the sound of slamming drawers.

"I need to hurry." she said as she ran into the bathroom with a pile of clothes in her hands.

After her quick shower, she quickly got dressed. A pink tank top and a black mini-skirt, with a matching ribbon. She ran downstairts to meet Virgo, who was waiting by the door with a large muscular man.

"Taurus! We have to hurry! I'm late!" the girl yelled.

"Princess, a mistake has been made. The batteries in your clock must have died. It's only 9:30, not 10:15. Princess, will you punish me for my mistake?"

"No! Would you stop saying that!"

"Lucccy! You look hot today!" said the man who was obviously much older than Lucy.

"Taurus...go fix, SOMETHING!" Lucy yelled at the man. He was not only her driver, but handyman. "We're leaving in 30 minutes!"

Taurus then exited. Lucy began to walking into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat Princess?"

"Yes, french toast please."

Virgo quickly called in Cancer and told him what Lucy wanted.

"French toast coming up, -ebi." a dark man with glasses said.

"Thank you!" Lucy said excitedly.

Seconds later the plate was set in front of her the food was arranged in the most beautiful manner.

"I see you did your own hair this morning, -ebi."

"Yep. I want to be myself today."

"Excellent choice, -ebi." Cancer said as he exited.

After Lucy finished eating, she grabbed her flute case and went to the car. Taurus had already gotten it started, and ready to go.

They headed out of the driveway to the school.

* * *

"I'll be back later, Nice Body!" Taurus hollered as he dropped her off and pulled away.

"Ugh...It feels like I've been dropped of by a pimp or something..." Lucy said to herself as she started to walk into the building.

It was nice and big. It had high ceilings and it looked peaceable, but that was because the hallways were empty.

She started to wander about...but soon realized that she had no idea where she was going. She went down one hallway, that led to another, and another...

"I'm gonna die here!" Lucy said dramatically.

Then suddenly a gust of wind past here, and a blur of...pink?

"Oi! Are you new here?" the blur said as it kept moving around. " You look lost..."

"Y-yes, I'm looking for the Orchestra Room..." Lucy answered.

"Oh! Are you in the Orchestra?"

"...Yes. That's why I'm looking for it. I was invited."

"Oh! Then I'll take you!" he said as he finally stopped moving. "I'm Natsu."

Lucy took in the appearance of this, Natsu. A white scarf? In the summer? A skin-tight shirt...Dem abs...Sandals and that ridiculous hair...

"My name is Lucy! And will you really take me there?" She asked skeptically. She wasnt in the mood to be raped today...especially by some fashion retard...

"Of course I'll take you Luffy. Hey, I think my friend Erza watches an anime with Luffy in it!"

"NO! It's LUCY!" She yelled.

"Woah...calm down. No need to be emotionally unstable." he replied. He grabbed her hand, "Com'mon let's go!" he said as he began to walk her there.

"H-Hey...not so fast..." she whined.

After about 10 seconds of walking...

"Here we are!" Natsu yelled.

"This is right next to where I came in at!" she yelled.

"You're sucha weirdo Luce." he said with a laugh.

"There you go again, calling me something weird!"

"There you go again, being unstable!"

"I'll show you unstable!" she yelled jokingly as she lightly choked him with the scarf.

"Hello! Natsu, are you being nice to our new member?" A white haired beauty asked as she came through the orchestra room door.

Lucy immediately let go of the the scarf.

"Of course Mira! This is Lucy." Natsu answered as he motioned towards Lucy.

"Ah! Lucy Heartphilia, correct?" she said with a smile.

"Y-Yes!" she answered, she was taken back by the girl's beauty.

"Well, I'm Mirajane Strauss. The one who sent you the letter. Come in." she said as she motioned to the door.

Lucy nodded, and opened the door. It was incredibly large, filled with an incredible amount of noise. Which would've been deemed as annoying, if it wasnt so warm...

"Com'mon Luce! I'm gonna show you around!" Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and started to grab her.

Mira then waved them off. _How cute..._

Natsu then looked at Lucy, eye to eye, only seriousness in his aura. "Luce. Now listen. There a bunch of weirdos and losers in here. I know you'll fit right in!"

"Natsu..." she growled.

"No I'm kidding! But really, there are some characters here. If you're ever scared or worried, I'll protect you." he said with a toothy grin.

"O-oh. I think I'll be fine. Thank you." she replied a bit awkwardly. No one ever said something like that to her.

"I'll show you around to some of the idiots that think I'm their friend or something."

Just then a chair had klonked Natsu in the head. Hard.

"Who!? Who just threw that!" He yelled readying himself. He then looked around. "Gray! You bastard! And put some damn clothes on!"

"What? How did this happen?!" A raven-haired boy said as he looked down, realizing he had no shirt.

Lucy was completely confused. This cant be the orchestra, he brought me to the delinquent hall or something...

"Revealing your body is manly!" A large tanned man, with a scar said as he began to undress.

Lucy backed away slowly. But she bumped against something.

"Ahh. Have you come to introduce yourself to the amazing Loke, beautiful?" A man with orange spiky hair said...Oh hell no, is he wearing sunglasses indoors?

"Hello!" a blue haired girl said as she seemingly popped out of nowhere. "I'm Levy, you look a little scared...You can come sit with me if you want." she offered.

Lucy nodded like an idiot. "Aye!" she replied awkwardly.

They walked over to a little section of chairs that were empty, aside from a few books.

"Hey, is that The Glass Castle by Jeannette Walls?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! It's one of my favorites. You like to read too?" Levy asked surprised. "Not a lot of people here do."

"I can tell..."

Levy laughed. "I'm glad I met you...what's your name?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy. I can tell you're gonna be a lot of fun. Do you want me to introduce you, from a distance of course."

Lucy nodded.

"Over there. That naked boy is Gray. Natsu's number one rival. The big guy yelling about manliness is Elfman, Mira's brother. The playboy in the sunglasses is Loke, trust me, he's got a list of girls, dont even go there." Levy said shaking her head.

"You dont have to worry about that." Lucy said sternly.

"Oh. Have you already picked one out Lu-chan?" Levy asked teasingly.

"N-NO!" Lucy yelled awkwardly.

"Mm-hmm...That's what they all say. Anyways, do you see that girl with the long red hair?"

Lucy looked around. She then seen a fiery beauty grab Natsu and Gray by the collar. "Yeah, I see her..."

"That's Erza Scarlet. She's very strong and smart. Remember you want her as an ally. And the girl next to her, the one with the turquoise hair, that's Alexine. She's really smart too. She says the reason she joined the orchestra was because Erza saved her once. She's pretty shy too."

"Wow, Erza's like a hero! And you're like the wise witch or something!" Lucy said.

"A witch! A good one I presume. So...that makes you the Princess...so about that Prince..."

"Levy! Drop it!" Lucy yelled embarrassed.

"Hehe. Okay, Okay. Ooo! Here comes a suitor now..." Levy said as she looked at Natsu, who was approaching them.

"Levy..."

"Oi! Luce, Levy! Erza said no more rough-housing...So what are you two doing?" he asked.

"Heyyyy, Natsuuu! Com'ere so I can get a better look at those abs..." a girl yelled from across the room.

"N-Not now, Araceli..." Natsu said while looking down.

"The one with the reddish hair is Araceli, and the brunette is Cana. Rumor has it, that they hide alcohol in their instrument cases..."

"Oh...my..." Lucy replied.

"Hello!" a voice said to the group. It belonged to a girl.

"Hey Ariel!" Levy said happily. "This is my friend Ariel, you are REALLY going to like her Lucy. She reads AND writes!" she said as she directed her hand to a girl with bright apple green hair.

"No way! I write too!" Lucy said happily.

Natsu stood there awkwardly as the girls chatted away. Suddenly the doors opened abruptly. A very small old man came in wearing a general conductor uniform, but the black jacket, was more cape-like. He walked up to the conductor podium, which was obviously formatted for his size. Climbing up to the stand in front he began to speak.

"Everyone as you..." he started but stopped as he realized no one was listening. The crowd of people were still loud and slightly obnoxious. He shook his head, and seemed to be a little upset. "Listen to me ya damn brats!" he yelled.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Dont tell me that's the conductor..."

"Yep. Maestro Makarov." Levy answered.

The room fell silent.

"Everyone as you know, this is Fairy Tail's Orchestra renowned for skill and havoc. I was spoken to by the administrators about the behavior of this particular group. How we are always to noisy, to brash, and among other things mischievous." The conductor said. Which caused the crowd to look away. "But does a cocoon hold the butterfly forever? No, the restrictions are broken out of to create something beautiful. **THAT** is Fairy Tail." the man said as he raised his hand an extended his finger, the back of his hand facing the crowd.

The crowd immediately mimicked the action and cheered.

_Who would have thought, so much mayhem, could create unity?_

"No practice today my children. Catch up and introduce yourselves to each other." He said as he soon hopped down and walked around the room. Greeting and chatting with other members.

"Just for your information, he is as crazy as he seems." Levy said, which was followed by a nodding Natsu.

"Lucy." Mirajane said as she approached them. "It's time for you to pick out your pin." She said as she held out a box of pins with the Fairy Tail symbol.

Lucy looked through the box, she then picked out a pink pin and put it on her tank strap.

"Aah. Another new member." A voice said.

The group turned to face it, and seen Maestro Makarov. "Lucy Heartphilia, correct?"

"Yes. That's me." She answered.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you, it's nice meeting you too. And I think I will. I met a lot of nice people."

"Yeah, like me! Dont worry about her Gramps, I'll make sure she is enjoying it." Natsu said loudly.

Makarov then hopped up, surprisingly high, and karate chopped Natsu's head. "Stop calling me Gramps!" he yelled.

"...but Gramps..." Natsu whined.

Lucy, Levy, and Ariel giggled a bit at Natsu's reaction.

"Levy!" Two men called simultaneously.

"Jet and Droy, this is my new friend Lucy." Levy told them.

Jet, the one with the orange hair and...weird hat and Droy the one with the black and...weird hair. Then waved to Lucy.

"The three of us have been friends since we were little." Levy told her.

The two boys then postitioned themselves behind Levy. It was kind of weird actually.

"Levy, how has your day been?" Droy asked.

"Have you finished reading your books?" Jet asked.

"Do you want us to take you home?" They asked simultaneously. Weird...

"Ummm. Good. Almost. No, I wanna hang out with Lucy." Levy answered.

Suddenly the boys' heads hung low and they seemingly slunk away.

"So Levy, looks like you have suitors of your own..." Lucy said teasingly.

"LUCY! Its not like that! I dont think of them in that way..." Levy replied with a pout.

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say..." Lucy continued.

"Hmph." Levy muttered.

"Oh Levy..." Lucy said as she hugged her. "Just kidding!"

"I forgive you this time Princess..." Levy said hugging her back.

"Oh, gawwd. Dont call me that, my maid Virgo calls me that..."

"You have a maid!" Levy said excitedly

"Yep! Hey, we should make plans to have a sleepover or something!" Lucy said.

"Ooo! I love a good sleep over!" Levy and Ariel said together.

"Me too!" Natsu yelled.

The girls both looked at him funny.

"...I dont wanna go to your sleep-overs anyway!" Natsu said defensively. This caused the girls to giggle.

The girls exchanged numbers and chit-chatted.

Maestro went back up to his podium. "Now, tomorrow, we will be getting you will be getting seating for your sections. This means be ready to play." He said before hopping off.

"Well girls. I'm going to get out of here. I have to go to work." Levy said.

"Oh, where do you work?" Lucy asked.

"The library. I have to help get everything set up for the first day of school. Flyers and all sorts of junk." she said.

"Oh that sounds fun." Ariel replied.

"Hey, I can ask the librarians if they want two more workers. I can have the answer for you two tomorrow."

"Oh that'll be sooo awesome!" Lucy said.

At that, Levy left. Ariel followed, she had to practice.

Lucy was then walking out of the orchestra room and towards the exit.

"Say, Luce. Do you have a ride? I can take you home." Natsu said following her out.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for the offer though. He should be here soon."

"Oh, is it your dad?" He asked, upon hearing the word 'he'.

"No...I-I dont speak to my father..." she said rather darkly.

"Oh...I dont speak to my dad either." He said, yet he was wearing his grin.

Just when Lucy was going to ask him a question, Tauras pulled up.

"Nice Body! How was your day?"

"Ugh...Well, see you later Natsu." Lucy groaned.

"Uh, yeah. See ya!" Natsu said with his signature grin.

At that Tauras pulled off. The only thing going through Lucy's head was how much she enjoyed the day, and how much she hoped it would always be that amazing. But we know, that not everyday is a good day...

* * *

**A/N: So you are probably all 'Where is Gajeel!' Well you have to wait. Because I said so.**

**The OC's belong to:**

**Alexine - xKeepingHappyx**

**Araceli - TheSexyBitchesFromFiore**

**Ariel - Mystery Guest**

**Whoa, three 'A' names...**

**Until next time!**


	3. Practices

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm so tired right now. Anywho Chapta Threee! Dont forget follow me on tumblr!**

**msslicingclaws . tumblr . com (Without the spaces of course.) I multi-fandom rp, and reblog the funniest and awesomest things...because I reblog them from someone funny...**

**I also started a Charle RP blog.**

**exceedprincess . tumblr . com**

**So I really appreciate the reviews, thanks much! There's gonna be a question at the end for you to answer and stuff too!**

**So, I think I'm pretty clever for the Maestro Makarov...Yep...**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, because if I did, Laxus would be a nudist.**

* * *

It was another day. It began like the one before, except actually on time.

Lucy woke herself up, showered, and proceeded to come down to breakfast. Virgo and Cancer had gotten her instrument and breakfast ready.

"Nice Body!" Tauras yelled as he entered the kitchen. "We're gonna be on schedule today?" he asked sarcastically.

"Miet fuu." Lucy mumbled as she ate her breakfast. (Quiet you.)

"Ladies dont speak with their mouth full Princess. Did I not tell you before? Will you punish me now?" Virgo said.

"Noooo!" Lucy said.

She finally got finished, grabbed her flute, and got in the car with her driver.

* * *

They soon arrived at Fairy Tail. At that, a smile grew on Lucy's face as she hoped today would be as nice, no, even better than yesterday. She really grew attached to the members quickly.

She walked towards the doors and entered. "Okay, I know where I am going this time!" Lucy said proudly.

"Talking to yourself too? Luce, I think you might actually be crazy..." a voice said.

"Coming out of no where and talking to me like I care, Scarf-Boy, I think you might be an idiot..." she said without turning to face him.

"Oh! Oh, you got me!" Natsu yelled as he held his hand over his heart as if he were shot or something.

Lucy couldnt help but laugh at his ridiculous antics. This of course caused Natsu to wear his signature toothy grin, you know, the one that makes you smile back.

They then entered the Orchestra Room doors, and felt the warmth of family and sound. It felt like walking into a whole new world when she walked inside.

However, a girl and a boy walking into together is not unnoticed amongst the Fairy Tail women.

"Ohhh Lu-chan~!" a voice called out.

"Ahh. Levy!" Lucy replied as she walked towards her.

Suddenly a chair went flying through the air. It didnt even hit anyone, but a brawl broke out.

"Stripper!" Natsu yelled out to his rival.

"So Luuucy~" Levy said teasingly.

"Wh-What? Why are you saying it like that!?" Lucy said slightly afraid.

"Sooo, you and your Prince came into together, huh? Will he be taking home before midnight too?" she asked.

"Le-LEVY! It's not like that. I came in at a different time. He was already here!" Lucy said defensively.

"Sooo, he waited for you."

"N-No! I'm sure he had other things to do!" Lucy said.

"Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Not you too, ARIEL!" Lucy cried out.

"Oh, Lucy we're just teasing." Levy commented.

"You'll see Levy. When your prince, or whatever the witch falls for arrives, I'm gonna tease you too." Lucy said.

"He will not be a prince. He will be an excellent scholar. And we will read together and profess to each other and he'll have clean-cut hair and amazing people skills..." Levy said almost dream-like.

"Everyone stand back, we have a hallucinogenic psycho here!" Lucy joked with her arms out to keep distance.

"Sh-Shutup Lu-chan! You'll seee."

"I think you've read too many romance novels." Ariel said.

"Well, than what's your description of a perfect guy?" Levy pouted.

"Well! He's super good-looking, has excellent taste in entertainment. He'll have excellent manners, and has an amazing voice. Also, he loves to read and is...well a prince I guess." Lucy said with a little laugh.

"Well, that's nothing like the one you have now..." Ariel mumbled.

"Qu-Quiet!"

Then, Maestro Makarov entered the room. His small stature was oddly noticed, whereas one would assume that he would be lost in the crowd known as Fairy Tail.

"We will now separate into our sections. First off, string orchestra. Violins are as follows. Freed Justine, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Ariel Kanazawa..." he continued to go through the list.

At that Araceli left from the tuba section. "See ya *hic* later Cannnnaaaa..." she said.

"Buh-Bye Ar-Aracccceeelllli..." Cana answered. As it seemed, Araceli was not a member of the Orchestra, but a very close and well-known friend.

"Hey, I'll let you know about that friend of mine, you *hic* know the one I was tellllllling you about. Bac-Bac-...you know..."

Maestro continued on with the list of all the sections. "Now sit in yer damn seats." he yelled.

At that, everyone proceeded to go to their section.

"Bye Lucy." Ariel and Levy said.

Since Lucy played a band instrument, she was towards the back of the room.

"Any challenges?" Maestro asked.

At that, the scarlet beauty stood up. "Upon the arrival of Freed Justine, I challenge him for the first chair." she said rather formally.

Mira then began to write on the white board.

~Erza vs. Freed

"I challenge Gray 'Stripper' Fullbuster!" Natsu yelled out.

"Dammit Natsu you dont even play the same instrument!" Maestro yelled back.

"O-Okay..."

Lucy was a little nervous about the challenges. She hoped no one would jump to the chance to publicly humiliate her-

"I-I-I challenge Lu-Lu-cy Heartphi-philia..." a shy voice came from the girl sitting next to Lucy.

"Eeehhhhh?" she muttered. She turned to look at the source. It was a squirmy shy pinkette. She had some really soft looking hair...well everything about her looked a little soft.

It seemed as if no one heard the girl, because Mira didnt write anything.

The pinkette lowered her head.

Lucy was in a dilemma. 'Do I say anything and risk the chance of being humilated? Or do I keep my mouth shut, but ruin the girl's chance at moving up?'

She thought for a moment.

"Maestro! I'm being challenged by..." Lucy then looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

"A-Aries.." she answered a bit surprised.

"I'm being challenged by Aries." Lucy said.

~Aries vs. Lucy

The room looked at the two, some had surprised faces. It boggled Lucy a bit. She found Levy's face in the mix, who mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

A few more challenges were written on the board.

"Ok, these will happen 3 days from now. I will supply both parties with appropriate sheet music, so that no one has the upper hand over the other." Makarov explained.

He then explained, that the doors in the Orchestra were storage rooms for the instruments, if you preferred not to carry them back and forth.

"GRAMPS! It's 11!" Natsu yelled.

"Being on time is manly!" Elfman followed.

"Alright ya damn brats. Do us proud." Makarov said.

At that, a number of people, mostly boys, but some girls were mixed in, got up and put away their instruments. They soon left. The room was half empty.

"Well now, we can't have half an orchestra. If you were challenged, come get your music, and all of you are free to go. I forgot about the boys today." Maestro said, mumbling the last bit.

Lucy and Aries walked towards the podium along with a few others. After receiving the music, she went to Levy.

"Ok. First off. Aries Ram, is probably the most shy person you will ever meet. Her challenging is definitely out of character. It might be her father pressuring her to do better. He's in charge of Lambster."*

"Oh! Are her parents Sheepy and Shear?" Lucy asked.*

"Yep. I dont know what I'd do without Lambster, where would music come from?" Levy said excitedly.

"And number 2. The boys went off to football practice. They're on Varsity. Their first game is tomorrow, the first day of school. Up against Phantoooom Lord. OoOoOo!" Levy said humorously in a cliche scary story voice. "Though, Phantom Lord does have a bad rep. And those boys," Levy then rolled her eyes. "You definitely dont want to be caught alone with those mongrels."

Lucy laughed. "So what about Mira and the other girls?"

"Cheerleading. Mira and Erza rival each other, but they're good friends." Levy said thoughtfully. "Oh, Lu-chan, you should go to tryouts! You'd make a great Fairy."

"Fairy?"

"Yeah, the Fairys are the Cheerleaders. Our football team are the Dragons."

"...This school is weird..."

Levy laughed. "Yeah, I suppose. So are you gonna get practicing on that solo?"

"Yeah...I was so not expecting that..." Lucy answered.

"Heh, Levy. Didn't you say you talked to the librarian about some jobs. I've been dying for some extra cash." Ariel said appearing from no where.

"Ariel! You are absolutely right, and she said it would be fine, as long as we actually got work done." Levy answered. "So let's go get you two introduced."

As the walked towards the library, Levy informed them of a view things.

"Ok, now the librarian is very work-related, so no 'dilly-dallying', as she would say. Also, no loud talking. Oh, and she does'nt tolerate disrespect." she said.

Then Levy opened the library door. Which revealed books among shelves...or perhaps, shelves under books? Ariel and Lucy looked around the shelves and at all the books. As they were ogling the Dewey Decimal system an older woman with pink hair appeared.

"Ms. Porlyusica. These are my friends Lucy and Ariel." Levy said.

"Hmph. If they want the job, then they can start by putting books where they belong." Porlyusica said as she pointed to a monstrous pile of misplaced books. "Coraline and Mitch are here, they've already started." she said before walking off.

The trio of girls made it to the pile of books.

"Oh, and after that, you can set up some more flyers." Porlyusica said after coming back.

The trio sweatdropped as they started.

As they simultaneously came back to the pile, they chatted a bit.

"What a drag.." Lucy said.

"Oh, Lu-chan, it's not so bad." Levy said.

"Levy is right, Porlyusica is in her good mood today." A deeper voice said. "I'm Mitch." it said. The girls looked over to him. It was a boy, about there age, with dark brown hair, that hung a little to his eyes and ears. A little stud, if I do say so myself...

"I'm Lucy!"

"I'm Ariel!"

The said at the same time.

"I'm Coraline." A girl said as she appeared near them. She had blue-green, curly hair, blue eyes, and porcelain, pale white skin. "Mitch and I work here with Levy too."

"Yep." Mitch said before picking up a pile of books and walking away, leaving the girls.

"OMyGlob! Levy, why didnt you say there was a hottie here?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, that's awfully selfish!" Ariel added.

"S-Sorry! I didnt think of it!" Levy explained.

"How could you not think of that!" Ariel and Lucy explained. Coraline giggled at their antics.

"After a while, you get used to him." Coraline said.

"Besides Lu-Chan! You have a Prince!"

"DO NOT!"

"QUIET YOU BRATS!" Porlyusica yelled.

The girls went back to work.

* * *

After finishing all of the workers sat down.

"Man, I am tired..." Lucy said.

"All done, good. I need these flyers hung up." Porlyusica said.

"Ok, I'll go, Mitch would you like to accompany me?" Lucy asked wide-eyed.

"McGarden and Heartfilia!" Porlyusica barked.

"Aye!" Both girls squeaked.

"Bye Bye!" Ariel said with her tongue stuck our teasingly.

* * *

The girls then walked down the halls putting up flyers up.

"So, what's Mitch like?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, he's nice and smart. Oh he's pretty funny too." Levy answered. "I think he might be my scholar..." Levy said shyly.

"Wh-What! Levy and Mitch, sitting in a tree-"

"L-Lucy! Stop that!"

"Well, anywho...Cheerleading huh?" Lucy said as she hung up a flyer.

"Yeah, they're really good. Oh! You should join, you look like cheerleader material!" Levy exclaimed.

"...You trying to say I'm an airhead or something?" Lucy asked with a squinty eyes.

"Oh, stop it. You know what I mean, blonde hair, perfect body, and you are pretty cheery."

"Yeah...maybe..."

"Yeah. Then you can cheer on your prince..." Levy snickered.

"L-Levy! Cut it out!"

"Oh I'm just teasing..." Levy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker rooms...

"We are gonna win against those damn Phantom Losers." Natsu said proudly.

"Yeah as long as you don't slip up and fumble, butter-brain." Gray snickered.

"Actually catching the ball and holding it is Manly!" Elfman exclaimed.

This of course, caused a brawl.

"You damnable snots! Stop being like this all the time!" a voice yelled from the door.

"Aye Sir!" the team yelled.

"Say, do you think Captain will show up?" Natsu asked.

"Tch, he's 'too cool' for practice." Gray mocked.

"Showing up for practice is manly." Elfman added.

"His stupid posse wasn't in practice this morning either. Tch, those guys are losers." Natsu mumbled.

"That's not what their stats say..." Loke added.

"Screw their stats! That doesn't give them the right to skip important things." Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh boy. Natsu gained the Power of Responsibility." Gray snickered.

"Quiet Stripper!" Natsu yelled.

"Ha! I'm supposed to be getting undressed!" Gray remarked, referring to the change of clothes to football gear.

"Ha! You put your football gear on and you took it off!" Natsu yelled.

"No I did-Ahhh! Where is my uniform!?"

"Now, I'm all for nakedness. But on women, so Gray, stop coming on to us." Loke said smoothly in a teasing manner.

"Liking women is manly." Elfman added.

"N-No! I just have a problem!" Gray said nervously.

Natsu then ran around the locker room slandering Gray's name and his sexuality, which caused Gray to make chase. Which caused everyone to jump into some sort of intense 'Man-Battle' as Elfman put it.

"Damn you brats..." the voice from earlier yelled as it approached the crowd of boys.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he ran to the source of the voice.

However, instead of yelling, the man punched Natsu right below his diaphragm. Almost magically, Natsu hit the ceiling of the locker room and crashed back down.

"Now, all of you get dressed, and get on the damn field." Gildarts said.

"Aye Sir!" they called in unison.

Natsu began crawling as the other guys left him.

* * *

"Oooo! Ooo! Lucy look!" Levy exclaimed as they were hanging the last bit of flyers on a window.

Lucy promptly turned to look out of the window. She ended up getting a clear view of the football team on the field.

"Mmm-hmmm. I know there is someone out there you like." Levy said smugly.

"Levy, shutup!" Lucy said, yet continued looking.

Suddenly a patch of pink, contrasting the green turf, caught her eye. 'Why is he crawling!? What a freak...' she thought.

"Anyways Lucy, let's get out of here." Levy said as she began turn, but she bumped into something hard.

"Tch! Watch it brat..." A deep voice said as it brushed past the duo, glaring at them ferociously. The man seemingly vanished after a few more steps.

"Ow..." Levy muttered. "Stupid jerk..."

"Who was that loser?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus Dreyar. He's the conductor's grandson. He's supposed to be on the field, but he's ditching like a loser." Levy explained.

"I see..." Lucy said with a nod before heading back towards the library.

"Yeah, he only has like 3 friends. They're weird too, I'd steer clear of them." Levy noted.

"Will do." Lucy affirmed.

The two soon returned to the library, and when the did, their fellow workers were doing some weird hand movements and mouthing something.

Maybe they were singing and dancing to some weird song?

"What are you guys doing?" Levy asked as she approached the table.

"You two need to-"

"Where have you been?" An older, angry voice asked.

"M-Ms. Porlyusica..." Levy mumbled.

"You two have double work tomorrow!" she hollered.

"Awww..."

"Now out!" she yelled.

"AYE!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going home now..." Levy mumbled as they began to walk out.

"Me too. My driver is on his way." Lucy said looking at her phone. "Oh we need to exchange numbers."

And so the girls did so as they stood outside the main doors.

Suddenly, "Luuuushe!"

"Oh my! Your prince has come!" Levy said romantically.

"N-No!" Lucy yelled back.

A car pulled up and stopped in front of the girls. "Whelp, this is it." Levy said before hugging Lucy and getting in the car. "Bye-Bye. Be nice to your boyfriend while I'm gone."

"Le-Levy!"

"Hey, Luce." Natsu said reaching Lucy's area.

"He-Hello." she said nervously.

"I'm just keeping you from being picked up by other freaks."

"O-Oh...Thank you?" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Keep your voice down. If my coach finds me...he'll try to kill me again like earlier..." he said with a ghastly voice.

"U-uummmm..."

But soon Taurus drove up. "Nice Body!" he yelled as he lowered the roof.

"Oh...gawd." Lucy said getting in the car slowly.

"Say Luce, you'll come to the game right?" Natsu asked almost like a child. It was kinda cute.

"Ummm. Sure." she said.

"Good. I'll show you my girlfriend while you're there." he said before running off.

'Gi-Girlfriend?'

* * *

**A/N: So guys! What do you think, of course I went brain dead, but that's ok right?**

**So I love all my little helpers. You know who you are! You little awesome elves.**

**Lambster- Like Napster, except less creative.**

**Sheepy and Shear- Like Sonny and Cher, but sheepish.**

**...Ok, so you now know Im a loser.**

**Special Thanks to : xKeepingHappyx and Mystery Guest**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**You either ask me a question in the review,**

**OR**

**Answer: NaLu vs. NaLi **

**WHICH IS THE BETTER PAIRING?! AND WHY!? (Use examples to support your claim, JK)  
**

**Coraline - Levina**

**Mitch - Mine :)**

**If you noticed you OC didnt reoccur, then dont worry I have plans for them...**


End file.
